Xandra
Xandra to klientka, która po raz pierwszy pojawiła się jako zamykacz w Papa's Taco Mia! Od Papa's Wingerii, wraz z dojściem jej brata Xolo, nie jest już zamykaczem, bo on zajął to miejsce. Chociaż czasami znowu przychodzi jako zamykacz. Informacje Flipdeck Pochodzenie: Królestwo X Uwielbia: Tutti Frutti Nie cierpi: Mycia zębów Xandra i jej brat bliźniak, Xolo, urodzili się w mitycznym miejscu zwanym Królestwo X. Mieli zostać wychowani na następne pokolenie królewskich strażników magicznych Monet Zakrzywiających. Poprzez długie korytarze królestwa, te monety zapewniają przejście do każdego zakątka Flipverse. Bliźniakami opiekowały się małe stworzonka zwane Xepperami, które są spokojnymi mieszkańcami Królestwa X. Według tradycji, Xandra i Xolo zostaną pasowani gdy skończą odpowiednio 10 lat, wtedy też otrzymają swoje X-Różdżki. Wygląd Xandra ma rozczochrane rude włosy i brwi i nierównomierne oczy. Na jednym oku ma różowy cień do powiek, na drugim niebieski. Nosi żółtą koszulkę z czarną literą "X" i czarnymi szwami. Na teczowe leginsy i baletową spódniczkę. Ubiera też białe buty. Styl B Koszulka Xandry staje się czarna, zaś litera "X" fioletowa, zaś szwy - tęczowe. Jej spodnie także są w czarne i szare pasy, zaś baletowa spódniczka staje się żółta z brokatem. Buty Xandry są białe, różowe z niebieskimi sznurówkami. Styl H Xandra nosi żółtą koszulkę z czarną literą "X" i białą spódniczkę baletową. Jej leginsy są w biało-niebieskie pasy, zaś we włosach Xandra ma wpięte królicze uszy. Jest to jej przebranie podczas Wielkanocy w Papa's Cupcakeria. Podczas Nowego Roku koszulka Xandry oraz jej leginsy są tęczowe, zaś baletowa spódniczka ma kolor czarny w gwiazdki, tak samo jak buty. Na głowie Xandra nosi czarną, szpiczastą czapkę w gwiazdki. Na Halloween ubiera się identycznie jak jej brat, Xolo, czyli ma strój klauna. Zamówienia Papa's Taco Mia! *Chleb Pita i Stek *Brązowy Ryż *Sałata *Pomidoty *Papryczki Papa's Freezeria *Duży kubek *Ananas *Syrop z Tęczowego Sorbetu *Normalnie Zmieszane *Bita Śmietana *Truskawki *Tropical Charms *Żelkowa Cebulka, Banan, Żelkowa Cebulka Papa's Pancakeria *Czekoladowe Czipsy na Francuskim Cieście *3 Kawałki Masła *Czekoladowe Czipsy na Francuskim Cieście *Cukier-Puder *Czekoladowe Czipsy *4 Truskawki *Napój: **Duże Mleko z Lodem Papa's Burgeria HD *Bułka Spodnia *Ser Pepperjack *Sałata *Niesamowity Sos *Pomidor *Bułka Spodnia *Średni Pierożek *Musztarda *Bułka Wierzchna Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bułka Spodnia *Ser Pepperjack *Sałata *Niesamowity Sos *Pomidor *Spodnia Bułka *Średni Pierożek *Jalapeños *Bułka Wierzchna Papa's Wingeria *4 Skrzydełka bez Kości z Dziką Cebulką (lewo) *4 Skrzydełka bez Kości z Wasabi (prawo) *8 Frytek Francuskich *Dip ze Skórki Pesto Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog na Bułce Pumpernickel *Chili *Salsa *Musztarda *Gorący Sos *Chili *3 Ząbki Pomidorów *Napój i Popcorn: **Duża Lemon Mist **Duże Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Ciasto Cytrynowe *Babeczka 1: **Fioletowy Lukier **Polewa Waniliowa **Twarde Cukierki **Moroszka, Pianki, Moroszka *Babeczka 2: **Różowy Lukier **Wiórki Kokosowe **Wiśnia, Moroszka, Wiśnia Święto (Wielkanoc) *Liner D *Ciasto Waniliowe *Babeczka 1: **Fioletowy Lukier **Polewa z Waty Cukrowej **Twarde Cukierki **2 Cukierkowe Królicze Uszy *Babeczka 2: **Różowy Lukier **Wiórki Kokosowe **Żelki **Cukierkowe Królicze Ucho, Cherry, Cukierkowe Królicze Ucho Papa's Freezeria HD * Duży Kubek * Ananas * Syrop z Tęczowego Sorbetu *Normalnie Zmieszane *Bita Śmietana *Truskawki * Derpsy z Dzikiej Jagody * Tropical Charms * Żelkowa Cebulka, Banan, Żelkowa Cebulka Papa's Pastaria * Normalne Motylki * Soso Trzy Sery * Ser Parmesan * 6 Smażonych Kalmarów * 1 Pomidor * Chleb Pepperoni Święto (Nowy Rok) * Normalne Tęczowe Tagiatelle * Midnight Marsala * Tęczowy Pieprz * 6 Smażonych Kalmarów * 1 Pomidor * Chleb Pepperoni Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Mały Kubek * Ananas * Syrop Tutti Fritti * Normalnie Mieszane * Beza Maui * Dodatek Limonki * Derpsy z Dzikiej Jagody * Creameo z Waty Cukrowej * Ciastko, Wiśnia, Ciastko Papa's Donuteria * Czerwony Aksamit Long John ** Cukier-Puder ** Okruszki Creameo * Zwyczajny Cruller Francuski with Nadzieniem z Jeżyn ** Lukier Truskawkowy ** Kosmiczny Kokos * Zwyczajny Long John ** Lukier Waniliowy ** POlewa "Błękitny Księżyc" ** Okruszki Creameo Święto (Nowy Rok) * Czerwony Aksamit - Nieskończoność ** Powdered Sugar ** Countdown Crunch * Zwyczajny Cruller Francuski with Nadzieniem Tutti Frutti ** Lukier Truskawkowy ** Kosmiczny Kokos * Zwyczajna Nieskończoność ** Lukier Waniliowy ** Polewa "Smak X" ** Odliczające Chrupki Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Skrzydełka bez Kości z Dziką Cebulką (lewo) *4 Skrzydełka bez Kości z Wasabi (prawo) *8 Frytek Francuskich *Dip ze Skórki Pesto Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Steków Philly (góra) *8 Oliwek (góra) *6 Mielonej Wołowiny (spód) *4 Pomidory (spód) *Zwyczajne Pieczenie *4 Kawałki Papa's Cheeseria *Chleb Trzy Sery z Serem Amerykańskim *Lekko Smażone *Pomidory *Bekon *Pomidory *Bekon *Pomidory *Frytki: **Ząbki Słodkiego Ziemniaka **Sos Nacho **Ser Cheddar Święto (Nowy Rok) *Chleb Cheddar z Serem Amerykańskim *Lekko Smażone *Mac n' Cheese *Bekon *Mac n' Cheese *Bekon *Mac n' Cheese *Frytki **Ząbki Słodkiego Ziemniaka **Sos Nacho **Ser Cheddar Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Ciasto Zebra *Babeczka 1: **Czarny Lukier **Tęczowa Posypka **Twarde Cukierki **Wiśnia *Babeczka 2: **Fioletowy Lukier **Polewa Truskawkowa **Okruszki Lizakowe **2 Wafle Truskawkowe Święto (Nowy Rok) *Liner D *Ciasto Confetti *Babeczka 1: **Czarny Lukier **Tęczowa Posypka **Twarde Cukierki **Noworoczny Cukierek *Babeczka 2: **Fioletowy Lukier **Polewa Espresso **Okruszki Lizakowe **2 Wafle Truskawkowe Ranga do odblokowania * Papa's Wingeria: Ranga 27 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Ranga 53 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Ranga 16 * Papa's Pastaria: Ranga 46 * Papa's Donuteria: Ranga 26 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Ranga 36 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Ranga 65 * Papa's Cheeseria: Ranga 46 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Ranga 61 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Ranga 61 * Papa's Bakeria: Ranga 6 * Papa's Sushiria: Ranga 51 * Papa's Pizzeria HD: Ranga 16 Odblokowana jest z * W Papa's Cupcakeria, jest odblokowana w Wielkanoc z Cukrowym Króliczym Uchem. * W Papa's Pastaria, jest odblokowana w Nowy Rok z Midnight Marsala. * W Papa's Donuteria, jest odblokowana w Nowy Rok z Nieskończonością. * W Papa's Cheeseria, jest odblokowana w Nowy Rok z Makaronikami Serowymi. * W Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! i Papa's Cupcakeria HD, jest odblokowana w Nowy Rok z Ciastem Confetti i Noworocznymi Dodatkami. * W Papa's Bakeria, jest odblokowana w Nowy Rok z Musem Czekoladowym i Nadzieniem Tutti Frutti. * W Papa's Sushiria, jest odblokowana w Nowy Rok z Czarnym Ryżem i Tęczowym Yokanem. * W Papa's Pizzeria HD, jest odblokowana w Nowy Rok z Ciastem Hotdogowym. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Xandra jest postacią grywalną w grze. Jest ona ostatnią klientką, którą można uratować, w Strefie X - która wymaga zebrania wszystkich kluczy Warp. Jej specjalna umiejętność to Szybowanie, a jej bronią jest X-Różdżka. Ciekawostki * Kiedy Xandra jest Zamykaczem, przychodzi dzień wcześniej niż Jojo (Dzień Pensji). * Jest jedynym klientem, który zamawia Mleko z Lodem w Papa's Pancakeria. ** Jest też jedynym Zamykaczem, który zamawia Mleko. * Ona i Mindy zamawiają tą samą mieszkankę i syrop w Papa's Freezeria/HD. * Jej zamówienie w Papa's Hot Doggeria jest większe nawet od zamówienie Big Pauly'ego, co sprawia, że jej zamówienie jest największe w grze. Również jej zamówienie jako jedyne zapełnia cały bilet zamówienia. * Ona, Tohru, Foodini, Maggie i Papa Louie to jedyne osoby, które różnie się ubierają na dwa różne święta (oprócz Zamykaczy). ** Jest też jedynym klientem, który ubiera się różnie na trzy różne święta, włącznie z Zamykaczami. * Pojawia się w reklamach Papa's Cupcakeria HD. * Jest ostatnim debiutantem Papa's Taco Mia!, który otrzymał kartę Flipdeck. * Jest jedną z 27 dziewczyn, które się malują. ** Pozostałe to: Boomer, Bruna Romano, Cherissa, Crystal, Emmlette, Hope, Indigo, Ivy, Julep, Kayla, Mindy, Perri, Rita, Scarlett, Shannon, Trishna, Vicky, Willow i Yui. * Jest jedną z 31 postaci, które mają halloweenowe przebranie. * Ona i Xolo to jedyni bohaterowie posiadający nieregularne oczy (jeśli nie liczyć Allana z podbitym okiem). * Xandra nosi ze sobą X-Różdżkę podczas Nowego Roku oraz w grze Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, gdzie służy jej jako broń. * Jest jedyną dziewczyną, która posiada rozczochrane włosy. Fan Arty Xandra2.PNG|Xandra po wyjściu od fryzjera i po kupieniu nowych ubrań! Przez XLeo Parker es:Xandra en:Xandra Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klienci Kategoria:Klienci płci żeńskiej Kategoria:Zamykacze Kategoria:Debiutanci z Papa's Taco Mia!